Winter Wonderland in New York
by Nightwing13
Summary: A standalone! Stephanie and Dougie go to New York to spend time together for the holidays, but when the go ice skating there's something in Stephanie's shoe...I wonder what it is...


**A standalone challenge I did for the McFLY fan fiction site I'm part of! I do not own Just My Luck or McFLY.**

**Winter Wonderland in New York**

Ah, Christmas holiday! It was my favorite holiday and time of the year. Especially now that I'm in New York, spending Christmas with my long time boyfriend. Dougie Lee Poynter, the best guy to ever date, be in love with, and the best man in the whole universe!

"Earth to Stephanie!" I snapped out of my thoughts of my boyfriend only to come face to face with him.

"Yes?" I asked with a smile.

"How'd you like the show?"

"It was amazing." I said as I gave his hand a quick squeeze.

You see, we just saw the Christmas Spectacular starring the Rockettes. I used to see this show every year with my family but due to a financial crisis, we couldn't afford to continue seeing the show.

This was an early Christmas present from Dougie. He knew I loved the show so he bought us tickets. Even though he watched the Rockettes with his mouth hanging open the entire time, I still enjoyed seeing the show with him.

"So what do you want to do now?" I only shrugged. "Uh hello beautiful and talented woman! We're in New York; you gotta know what you want to do here!" I couldn't help but giggle.

"Well since when was the British lad an expert on New York?"

"Since the American girlfriend started using the term 'lad'." I laughed even hard and he just smiled. "Oh! I've got it! Let's go ice skating!"

"Wh-what?" He didn't stop to explain.

He held onto my hand as he ran across the street and down numerous sidewalks. I thought he had gotten us lost but I soon realized he dragged me to the Rockefeller Center. Somehow, there was barely anybody ice-skating.

"Wait here." He released my hand.

"Wait Dou-" It was too late, he vanished into the crowd. I had never been left alone in New York before and I felt like Kevin from Home Alone 2 when he got lost in New York. But then I saw Dougie running back towards me with two pairs of skates.

"Missed me?" He said with a smirk.

"Uh, yeah!" He laughed and handed me a pair of skates. We sat down on a bench in silence and put on our skates. When we were done, we both stood up and I realized I couldn't ice skate.

"Uh…Dougie…" He turned to look at me just as my knees began to shake. He let out a chuckle and took both my hands.

"Don't worry, I've got you." He led me onto the ice rink and I almost fell. "Whoa there!" He pulled me up just before my butt touched the ice. His blue eyes looked into my hazel eyes. "It's easy." He pulled me against him so I was leaning on him. "Just follow me." He began skating, one foot after the other and soon I was skating too!

Just on cue, it began snowing, like magic. I couldn't help but look up and smile. I loved snow; it reminded me of a winter wonderland. I closed my eyes and felt the snow gently touch my face.

"Stephanie you're doing it!" My eyes shot open and I realized Dougie wasn't holding me anymore. I began to panic and soon my feet slid right from underneath me and then my butt made contact with the cool ice. I heard Dougie laugh as he skated over to me.

"I thought you had me!" I whined to hm.

"Well you were actually skating before you opened you eyes."

"Shut up!" He continued to laugh as he helped me up. "Alright, I need a break." He nodded and he helped me back to our bench. "Man, I think there's something in my shoe." I complained.

"What so first you pride, then your butt, and now your feet." I only glared at him and he laughed yet again. "I'm just joking love! Here, let me see." He crouched down in front of me and slipped my left skate off. He stuck his hand in and a nervous smile appeared on his face. "There's something in here."

"Like wha-" He pulled a silver ring with a small diamond on it held by small, silver prongs.

My jaw dropped open and he put my skate down.

"Stephanie Rice…" I gasped as he took my left hand in his. "You know I truly love you, and we've been dating for three years, so…will you marry me?" He looked so nervous but my view became blurry as tears filled my eyes. I nodded and he instantly smiled.

"Yes, yes, of course I'll marry you Dougie Lee Poynter!" His smile grew into a wide grin and he slipped the ring onto my ring finger.

He pulled me up so I was standing and pushed my dark brown hair out of my face and then finally kissed me.

"I love you." He repeated against my lips, making me smile and run my fingers from his dirty blonde hair down his neck.

"I love you too." Suddenly my ears were filled with applauds. We pulled away and dozens of spectators witnessed us.

"Congratulations!" Some called. Dougie just shrugged and kissed me again.

"Merry Christmas." He told me, I began giggling.

"And a Happy New Year." Of course, he kissed me once more with his famous gentle kiss.


End file.
